


True Colors

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [38]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Luke and Noah reunite after the breakup over Brian. Oneshot, songfic based on "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper.
Relationships: Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	True Colors

Luke Snyder was standing outside Java, the coffee shop in the middle of Old Towne, Oakdale. He was staring through the window at the clerk behind the counter. Luke wanted badly to enter the café, but the words he had said to Noah Mayer five hours earlier made the thought unbearable. Nevertheless, Luke hesitated only a second longer before opening the door that stated the café was closed and walking inside. He silently cursed the bells that jingled when the door opened and closed; he had hoped to sneak behind Noah to a table in the back, but Noah looked up at the sound of the bell and Luke's plan was shattered. When he saw who had entered the café, Noah turned his back on his ex-boyfriend and began to make himself a coffee.

Luke took a deep breath and walked over to the counter.

"Can I get a latte?" Luke said to Noah's back.

"We're closed."

"Please. I'm really cold and thirsty."

Silently, Noah made a latte.

"That'll be five dollars," Noah said, indifferent to the fact that the love of his life was his customer.

"Can we talk?" Luke said, as he paid Noah the five dollars for the coffee.

"I'm working," Noah said coldly.

"You just said you were closed."

"I'm cleaning up and getting ready to lock up when the last few people leave."

"Five minutes. Please," Luke said, almost pleading.

"Five minutes," Noah said, coming out from behind the counter and leading Luke to a table.

"What do you want?" Noah asked, sitting down across from Luke.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier."

"You mean that all I wanted was to get in bed with you?" Noah asked, a little harsh.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have said it. I didn't mean it," Luke said.

"Yes you did."

"No. I was just angry and upset."

"Maybe. But you still meant what you said," Noah said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you weren't," Luke said quietly.

"You know I wasn't. If that was all I wanted I would not have stayed with you when you were paralyzed."

"I know that. I'm sorry. But it hurt that you took _his_ side and that you didn't believe me."

"I wasn't taking sides. I was just trying to get the facts right and see the situation objectively," Noah said a little loudly, causing a woman on her way to the jukebox to look around.

"I realize that now, but at the time when I was expecting sympathy or some kind of response other than the one you gave me it felt like you were against me," Luke said, as the woman who had passed their table reached the jukebox, put in her money, and chose her song.

"I'm sorry it came off that way, Luke. I really didn't mean it to. But I really need to get back to work," Noah said standing up, as the last customers exited the café.

"Are we still friends?" Luke asked, looking up at Noah.

Noah smiled and said, "Of course."

As Noah walked back to the counter and Luke stood up to leave, the song that the woman had chosen began to play:

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

Both Luke and Noah stopped dead in their tracks. Noah froze with his hand on the

countertop and Luke froze with his jacket halfway on his arm. The woman whose song was playing on the jukebox left Java with her friend leaving Luke and Noah alone in the café.

_Though I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness there inside you_

_Make you feel so small_

Slowly, and with much effort, Noah walked behind the counter and Luke continued

to put on his jacket.

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow._

Sadly, and with a heavy heart, Luke walked towards the door. It should have been a good thing, their song playing, but it seemed that Noah was impermeable to the effect of the music.

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You can call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

Just as Luke had his hand on the doorknob and was getting ready to exit the café Noah said,

"Luke, wait."

"What?" Luke said, still facing the door.

"Do you want to dance?"

"What?" Luke whispered.

_And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors,_

_Your true colors,_

_Are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

"Do you want to dance?" Noah repeated

Luke let go of the door handle, turned on the spot, and saw Noah holding out his hand and looking at him.

_Can't remember when I last saw you laugh_

Smiling, Luke took Noah's hand and said, "Yes."

_If this world makes you crazy_

_You've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

Noah led Luke into a little space between a few of the tables. Noah turned around and faced Luke who put his arms around Noah's neck. Noah put his arms around Luke's waist and began to sway on the spot. Luke followed Noah's sways and put his head on Noah's shoulder.

_And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

"I'm sorry, Luke," Noah said.

Luke looked at Noah.

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything. Not lying about the election. Not trusting why you wanted to win so badly. Yelling at you about the drinking. Not believing you earlier about Brian. I'm really sorry."

"Thank you for saying that. But you were right. I shouldn't have had Casey stuff the box and I shouldn't have lied about it. I was doing it for the wrong reasons. And you knew that and I should have listened to you. I'm sorry, too."

_Your true colors, true colors_

_True colors are shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

"Now we're even. We have both done stupid things and we have both apologized," Noah said.

"So we can put this all behind us?" Luke said, looking Noah in the eyes.

"I think so," Noah said.

Smiling, he leaned in and gave Luke a kiss that was long overdue.


End file.
